Love and Adoration
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Romance between Kellyn and Luana is something that seemingly everyone in Almia wants to happen. However, Luana ends up becoming very sick and it's up to Kellyn to help her! Rated T for severe violence!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Love and Adoration**

Kellyn, a twenty three year old Rank 10 Top Ranger was heading to the Ranger Union after helping out Sven with capturing several Rhydon at Peril Cliffs. Kellyn managed to save Almia, Fiore and Oblivia alongside his Pokémon Partner, Pachirisu and his Ranger Partner, Luana. Because of their courage, the two Rangers were adored worldwide as they helped out their fellow Top Rangers in every way that they could. Kellyn and Luana came to the aid of Lunick, Solana, Ben and Summer and saved their respective regions from being obliterated by evil.

Kellyn wasn't walking with Luana or Pachirisu as he usually would since Pachirisu was at his family's farm in Chicole Village relaxing after taking down Team Dim Sun's headquarters, which was actually the Altru Tower in disguise. Luana on the other hand was at the Ranger Base in Vientown helping out with the cleanup after a bad thunderstorm that happened around a half hour ago. Kellyn wanted to go because he'd be worried about her getting back to the Ranger Union safely since the time was already 7:28 P.M, however since he needed to help Sven out, he couldn't go with Luana to lend her a hand or walk with her. When it comes to Luana, Kellyn has loved her ever since they became partners four years ago, he's always wondered what the best way would be to tell her how he feels.

"Luana…one day I'll tell you how much I love you. Even if you don't feel the same way, just being near you makes me happy." Kellyn said as a single tear fell as he stopped himself from crying.

Kellyn made his way to the Ranger Union after walking along Union Road for several minutes, as he walked up the steps, he spotted Wendy, his best friend, waving him over.

"Hi there Kellyn, how's it going buddy?" Wendy asked.

"Hello…I'm alright…though I've been thinking about Luana. How can I tell her how I feel? I can't just say that she makes my heart race, or that I'll always want to protect her and be by her side. Do you have any suggestions?" Kellyn asked as Wendy thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I get where you're coming from. Pretty much everyone at the Ranger Union knows about how much you love Luana. Trying to show those feelings is another task all together…" Wendy said as Kellyn blushed.

"W-w-what do you mean people know I'm in love with Luana?! Is it that obvious?" Kellyn asked.

"No, but people can just sense the respect, love and compassion you have for her. I can see why you like her, Sven and I always talk about how you two would be great together. How about…you ask her out on a date and see what she says?" Wendy suggested.

"Huh?! Wendy, I can't just…ask Luana out! I may as well let her know about the crush I have on her!" Kellyn said as Wendy giggled.

"Kellyn, just tell her how you feel, it's better than stressing about it. Besides, Luana has a crush on you too." Wendy said.

"Are you sure Wendy? Does Luana really have a crush on…me?" Kellyn asked.

"I'm very sure. Luana really loves you…a lot. When we did a quest a couple of days ago, she made it clear she has a huge crush on you, she was just gushing about how wonderful you are. It really put a smile on my face seeing how happy she looked. Please Kellyn, tell her how you feel." Wendy said as Kellyn's Styler began to ring.

Seeing that it was Barlow, the Ranger Base leader, Kellyn immediately answered.

"Hello Kellyn, it's Barlow. Sorry about calling you so late but…Luana's sick." Barlow said.

"What?! Luana's sick?!" Kellyn shouted.

"Eep…er, ahem, Luana was helping Little Tim and Big Bertha with a fallen tree that damaged part of their farm. However, a burglar who was planning to rob them ended up attacking Luana as she intervened. He used a concoction of poison powder and paralysis powder, which was strong enough to render Luana unable to move at all. As of now, the burglar is already at Almia's prison, Luana on the other hand is trembling a lot, thankfully we have a doctor on the way." Barlow said as Kellyn's eyes widened.

"I'll be right there!" Kellyn said as he hanged up.

"Luana isn't feeling well? I'd lend you my Staraptor but he's resting right now. I'll go with you!" Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy, let's go!" Kellyn said.

The two of them ran all the way from the Ranger Union to the Ranger Base, with Kellyn needing to stop for Wendy a few times because of how fast he was running. After several minutes, Wendy and Kellyn reached the Ranger Base and headed inside. Barlow and Elaine were by Luana's bed where Luana had a damp towel over her forehead and a blanket covering her as she trembled violently. Kellyn immediately went over to Luana's side and knelt down while Barlow, Elaine and Wendy remained at a distance in case either one of them needed anything.

"She's been like this since we brought her in. The doctor is coming in from Pueltown so he should be here in any moment." Elaine said.

"Thank you…but Luana…is she going to be okay?" Kellyn asked.

"Well, based on research Ollie has done for the Ranger Union, he's determined that there's at least four different types of poison with various strengths. This one looks like a type four. Despite it being the strongest type of poison, it won't kill Luana." Elaine said.

"So…she'll be okay. L-Luana…if there's anything I could do for you, please just tell me…" Kellyn said as he held back tears.

Seeing Luana like this really disturbed Kellyn since his closest friend, partner and crush is in such serious pain and with him unable to do anything, Kellyn wanted to cry. Luana slowly opened her eyes despite the pain she was in and managed to smile at Kellyn.

"Kellyn…you're here and that's what matters to me. I just hope that doctor comes soon." Luana said.

"I know, I'm not leaving you. Barlow, is it okay if I stay until Luana recovers?" Kellyn asked.

"Of course Kellyn, please stay as long as you'd like. Let me go and get you a chair." Barlow said.

Wendy approached Kellyn while Barlow went to the desk where the Operator would sit and retrieved a chair for Kellyn, which he immediately sat down in.

"Kellyn, since you arrived here without any problems along the way, would you like me to head back to the Ranger Union?" Wendy asked.

"I'd wait until morning, you know some Pokémon are nocturnal and are still wary of anyone due to what Team Dim Sun did. Some of them can get very…vicious at nighttime because of that. I'd ask Barlow if you can stay here, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige." Kellyn said.

"I certainly will, c'mon Wendy, Elaine and I will show you to the sleeping chambers since we'll be headed to bed. Smile a little bit Kellyn, the doctor's on his way!" Barlow said.

"Barlow's right, don't worry Kellyn, Luana's going to be fine. I'll be heading to bed and check up on you in the morning. Okay? Please cheer up." Wendy said as Kellyn smiled.

"I…I will. Good night guys, thanks guys." Kellyn said as everyone said good night and headed to the sleeping quarters.

After everyone left, Luana seemed to be deep in thought as she gazed at the ceiling. Kellyn waved his hand in front of her face as she blinked a few times.

"Luana? Are you okay?" Kellyn asked as Luana smiled.

"I'm alright Kellyn, I was just thinking." Luana said.

"About what happened today?" Kellyn asked as Luana shook her head.

"Haha, no, I was thinking about—" Luana stated before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kellyn turned to the door and saw a doctor waving at the two. Kellyn unlocked the door after doing a quick mental check of the man, noticing his blue scrubs and the Pueltown hospital's logo on his badge. The doctor entered the Ranger Base holding a small container which consisted of only one pill and knelt by Luana's bedside.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Dazzle, remember me, Kellyn? It's been quite a few years!" Dr. Dazzle said as Kellyn smiled.

"Hi there Dr. Dazzle, nice to see you again, it's been a while. Can you please help Luana out? According to Elaine, she said this looks like poison powder with a powerful strength of four." Kellyn said.

"Not to worry Kellyn, Luana just needs to take this one pill and she'll feel better in the morning. It'll absorb the toxins and eliminate them completely." Dr. Dazzle said as he handed the green pill to Luana.

Luana sat up and she quickly took the pill with some water that was nearby.

"That's it? She only needs one pill? That's…that's amazing." Kellyn said as he embraced Luana.

"It certainly is amazing! I'm glad I was able to help you two out. By the way, is my nephew Keith still causing you guys trouble?" Dr. Dazzle asked.

"Hahah, definitely, he's still a prankster, but he does make us laugh a lot." Kellyn said as Dr. Dazzle chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Luana, Kellyn, I have another call I need to go to now, but I'm happy to say that you'll make a full recovery Luana. With Kellyn around, you'll most likely recover twice as fast!" Dr. Dazzle said as both Rangers blushed.

"Thanks doctor, I'll do my best to get some sleep. We both really appreciate your help." Luana said as Dr. Dazzle smiled.

"Not a problem, I'll leave you two alone. Good night!" Dr. Dazzle said.

"Good night Dr. Dazzle!" Luana said as the doctor left the Ranger Base while Kellyn locked the doors back.

"I'm so glad you'll be just fine…I ran over here as fast as I could once I heard you were sick." Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

"Thank you for being so concerned about me, Kellyn, it really means a lot!" Luana said as she covered her mouth and yawned.

"Someone's tired! Go to bed Luana, you'll need to get some rest." Kellyn said.

"I will, it'll be nice to get some sleep. Good night Kellyn." Luana said.

"Good night Luana, I'll be going into the sleeping quarters so you're not disturbed." Kellyn said as he got up, feeling a bit let down since he wanted to sleep next to Luana.

However, before Kellyn could even turn around, Luana quickly sat up and grabbed his hand, blushing furiously.

"Kellyn, don't go. I want you to sleep right beside me." Luana said as Kellyn blushed.

"Y-you do? O-okay, I'll stay here then. Good night Luana." Kellyn said as he got back on the comfortable chair.

"You bet I do, good night Kellyn!" Luana said.

Kellyn and Luana both got comfortable as she laid back down, while Kellyn relaxed in the chair. After some time, the two eventually fell asleep.

Kellyn soon woke up some time later and checked his Styler, seeing that it was only 3:28 A.M., he was about to head back to sleep just in case Luana ended up waking up.

_Poor Luana, I'm glad she's going to be okay. I'll tell her how I feel once it's later in the day. She needs her rest.' _Kellyn thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Kellyn woke up and saw that Luana just awakened as well, though she was trembling, just as she had done the day before.  
"Good…good morning K-Kellyn…I feel so sick…I thought that medicine would have made me all better in the morning." Luana said.

Barlow, Elaine and Wendy entered the main area of the Ranger Base, seeing that Luana was still sick surprised everyone as they thought of what to do. Thinking fast, Barlow went ahead and called the Ranger Union to speak to Linda so that they can get a Staraptor to the Ranger Base. Barlow had a serious expression on his face as he walked over to the two Rangers.

"Kellyn, as you just heard, I spoke with Linda, you and Luana's Top Operator. A Staraptor is on its way to take you to Almia Castle, where there's a small ore located deep inside the castle that can cure any ailment or injury. Once that ore is crushed and consumed with water, Luana will be good as new. Kellyn, you're the best Ranger for this as all the other Rangers are out helping citizens, plus, you and Luana know the castle's layout better than anyone." Barlow said.

"I understand, thank you Barlow. Don't you worry Luana, I'll be back before you know it!" Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"We'll keep Luana company until you get back." Elaine said.

"Yeah, also, let us know how the search goes. Supposedly that ore is extremely rare as well, just make sure you stay safe!" Wendy said.

"Thanks guys, I'll do the best I can!" Kellyn said as he heard the flapping of wings.

"Awesome, the Staraptor's here already. Good luck Kellyn!" Barlow said.

"Kellyn, are you going to leave without eating anything?" Luana asked.

"Oh Luana, I don't mind. I'll eat once I get back! Your safety's very important to me!" Kellyn said as Luana held his hand, preventing Kellyn from moving even if he wanted to.

"But Kellyn, it won't take you long to eat. I insist on you getting something in your system." Luana said as she looked into Kellyn's eyes, making his heart begin to race.

"W-w-well I'm sure having something to eat…won't hurt." Kellyn said as he sat back down with his legs feeling jiggly like a Ditto.

Kellyn's three other friends all had a hearty laugh at this display of affection as they got him some breakfast, which consisted of a few Oran berries and some water. Kellyn soon finished eating, though it was difficult for him to do so since Luana continued holding his hand with a faint blush on her face. Afterwards, Wendy brought him a thick jacket for the cold as Kellyn got himself ready.

"That's better, now you'll have the energy you need and you'll be extra hot with that jacket on!" Luana said with a smile as Kellyn blushed,

"T-thanks Luana. I'll have to get going now, but I'll be back!" Kellyn said as he stood up while everyone said their goodbyes.

Kellyn then exited the Ranger Base and hopped on Staraptor, with the two soon taking off to Almia Castle, reaching there after several minutes. Kellyn and the Staraptor went inside the castle itself, with the Pokémon resting by the torches Luana and Kellyn lit up when first exploring the castle.

_'__Okay, now that I'm here, it's time to search for that ore. First, let me ask Barlow what it looks like, in a way, I'm glad he didn't tell me right there and then, I'm so concerned over Luana that I would have forgotten…' _Kellyn thought to himself as he called Barlow on his Styler.

"Hi there Barlow, I made it to the castle and I'm in the foyer right now. Before I begin my search, can you describe what the ore looks like?" Kellyn asked.

"Hi Kellyn! Sorry for not mentioning it earlier, I figured you had a lot to think about as it is. The ore is small and shiny and it looks just like one of those Shadow Crystal shards, but dark blue instead of purple. Does that help?" Barlow asked.

"It helps out a lot, thanks! How is Luana feeling?" Kellyn asked.

"She's not doing any better, but Luana isn't doing worse either." Barlow said.

"Oh Luana…once I find the gem, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Kellyn said.

"Great! Bye Kellyn!" Barlow said.

"Bye Barlow, see you soon." Kellyn said as he hanged up and continued to look around the first floor of the castle.

However, in the darkness of a hallway, a familiar person lurked, waiting for Kellyn. The first floor didn't help Kellyn with his search at all despite him searching everywhere. Kellyn checked every possible place an ore might be and wasn't able to find anything, so he headed up to the second floor, where the same thing happened. As he made his way to the third floor and looked in a large room that was once a study, a figure emerged from a hidden bookcase and hit Kellyn hard in the head with a large bat.

This person…was Ice. Despite all of Team Dim Sun members being locked up, something that no one except Ice knew is that the Ice in prison is actually not him at all. Ice was enraged at Kellyn for taking away what he considered his family, Blake Hall, Wheeler and the Sinis Trio were all he had and he continued to beat the unconscious Ranger as he broke a few of his ribs.

"That's what you get for taking away my family. I'm not sure why you're trespassing in my home, but I'll make sure you suffer." Ice said as he slowly began to drag Kellyn to where the Blue Gem once was.

Back at the Ranger Union, Luana was sleeping, though she soon awoke with a start as she tried getting up, only for Elaine to gently hold her down.

"Elaine, Kellyn's in serious danger, I can sense it!" Luana said.

"Woah, woah, easy there Luana, you can't get up, you have to recover! Kellyn's just fine!" Elaine said as she struggled to hold Luana down.

Wendy just came back with some soup for Luana when she walked into the Ranger Base and saw Elaine struggling with Luana. Wendy quickly put the soup down on a nearby table while Barlow emerged from the back room with a blanket. The two of them quickly joined in restraining Luana who fought back twice as hard.

"Guys…please let me go, Kellyn's in trouble! I have to go to Almia Castle!" Luana said as her friends did their best to restrain her.

"L-Luana, even if that's the case, you're in no condition to go…Wendy or myself can go help Kellyn, every other Ranger is busy!" Barlow said.

Even though this struggle took place for about one or two minutes, it didn't take long for Luana to overpower everyone as she stood up. All three of them used all their strength to drag Luana back to bed, only to have her continue walking as if no one was holding her back at all. Despite Luana being extremely sick, she managed to summon enough determination to move based on her sensing Kellyn being in danger.

"S-so strong…" Wendy muttered as Luana shivered.

"I have to go help Kellyn! Sorry, but whether you guys come with me or not, I'm going and the three of you can't stop me." Luana said as all three of them released their grip on her.

"We understand, just…take a jackes with you." Barlow said as he went to the counter and retrieved a jacket, which Luana quickly put on.

"Thanks guys, I'll be heading to Almia Castle right now!" Luana said as she waved goodbye.

After everyone went back inside, Luana looked around for a Staraptor and soon found one flying around by the Ranger Base. Luana quickly made loops around it and captured the Pokémon as she set off for Almia Castle.

Once Luana made it to the entrance, she called Marcus so he can let her know exactly where Kellyn was.

"Marcus, please…you have to help me, what room is Kellyn in right now?" Luana asked.

"Hi Luana, I got word from Barlow about everything. Kellyn is in the room where you two got the Blue Gem." Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus, I'll be in the castle until I get Kellyn back. Bye Marcus." Luana said.

"Not a problem. Bye Luana, good luck." Marcus said as Luana hanged up.

Luana then headed inside the castle and raced through the area until she finally reached the hallway before the Blue Gem. The hallway itself was covered with a thick fog, making it hard to see into the next room. Luana treaded through slowly so she didn't make a sound and she made it to the end of the hallway. As the fog dissipated, Luana saw something that made her scream.

Ice was standing over Kellyn while holding a baseball bat, which was covered with blood. Kellyn was facing away from her and laid on his side, with a wound visible at the back of his head.

"Hello Luana…I'm not sure how you got here, but it's a good thing that you'll get to witness me killing Kellyn. The two of you have caused me so much grief, it makes me sick!" Ice shouted.

"G-grief? You…you mean with Team Dim Sun…" Luana said as Ice became more enraged.

"Of course I'm talking about Team Dim Sun! You and Kellyn managed to bring down the entire organization and even managed to capture all of its members! They were the only family I had. Yet you and Kellyn took them from me!" Ice said.

Luana was trying to think of the best way to handle this situation. Ice could have stored a Miniremo in his jacket to remain undetected until Luana made a move and summon a Pokémon before she even reaches him. While Ice didn't appear to have a Pokémon waiting on his command, that baseball bat would be a problem. All it would take is another blow to the head and Kellyn would either suffer brain damage or die from all the wounds he received. Luana would never want that to happen…she loves Kellyn deeply and she'd feel guilty if anything happened to him whether it was her fault or not. Luana decided to very slowly move forward, though Ice paid her no attention and instead kept his eyes on Kellyn.

"I…I'm sorry that happened. I didn't realize how much they meant to you." Luana said as Ice's expression calmed down while both of them kept their eyes on Kellyn.

"Yes, they did mean a lot to me...just like how much Kellyn means to you…" Ice said as he raised the bat over his head.

Luana acted quickly and charged at Ice, managing to knock him off his feet and send him flying back as he hit the small frozen staircase. At this point, the bat was far away from Ice and an enraged Luana stood over him. Before Luana could restrain him, Ice spun around quickly and was able to knock Luana onto the ground. Ice attempted to strangle Luana as he laid on top of her, but Luana used all her strength to poke Ice in his eyes, making him recoil in pain.

Once again having the advantage, Luana took some steps back as Ice recovered and quickly lunged at her. However, Luana retaliated with a swift punch in Ice's face, followed by several punches all over his body as he wheezed in pain. Ice took out a small knife and tried stabbing Luana, with his desire to kill Kellyn. Luana had a stronger desire to protect Kellyn, which far exceeded the hate Ice had for him. Even with Ice's anger, all it took was Luana punching him once more in the face to knock him out cold as an ore fell out of his pocket. While Ice laid unconscious, Luana quickly took out zip ties and cuffed him so he wouldn't move his legs or hands and examined the ore.

"This…this is the same ore Kellyn was looking for in order to help me with my sickness. Right now though, I have to help him." Luana said as she put the ore in her pocket and went over to Kellyn.

_'__You know Ice, I've never encountered anyone in my life who I wanted to hurt. You're the exception to that. The second you hurt Kellyn, you messed with me.' _Luana thought to herself as she crouched down by Kellyn, who still hadn't moved since the fight began.

"Kellyn…please…please be okay. You…you can't be dead…" Luana thought to herself as she felt for a pulse.

To Luana's relief, Kellyn was still alive and she tried her best to hold back tears as she called Marcus.

"Marcus…I need two Staraptor here, right now. I have Ice detained, it turns out that the one currently in prison was a double. Kellyn is alive, but he's badly beaten and needs medical attention right away." Luana said.

"I'll…I'll let Wendy know. She'll be there soon since she's the only available Ranger right now." Marcus said as Luana hanged up.

Luana glanced over at Ice's unconscious body, annoyed and angered that he beat Kellyn so severely to the point where Kellyn's entire face was covered in blood. Luana looked back over at Kellyn as he came to, with the tears Luana was holding back starting to fall on Kellyn's bloodstained uniform as she wiped the blood off of his face.

"U-unh…Luana…if you're here…then that means I died and failed my mission…" Kellyn said as Luana shook her head.

"No…you didn't die Kellyn, you're…you're alive! I followed you all the way here from the Ranger Base." Luana said as Kellyn weakly smiled.

"I…I'm glad to be alive…if you followed me all the way to the Ranger Base despite being sick…then surely someone must have tried stopping you." Kellyn said.

"Well…they did, but I explained to them what I had to do and they let me go. I just…I couldn't lose you Kellyn…" Luana said.

"Heh, you always did have that super strength of yours…ugh…Ice really did a number on me…he managed to break some of my ribs and I can feel some of the slashes he gave me." Kellyn said as he winced in pain.

"Can…can you walk?" Luana asked.

"L-let me try…everywhere hurts so much…" Kellyn said.

Kellyn attempted to get up, only to scream in pain as Luana caught him and affectionally held him. Despite the injuries Kellyn had, that was soon replaced as he blushed from Luana's gentle touch. However, Kellyn soon began to shiver violently from how cold he felt.

"Oh…oh no…here, let me help you." Luana said as she took off her jacket and placed it over Kellyn.

"T-thank you…I feel much better now." Kellyn said as the two soon heard footsteps.

The Top Rangers turned around and saw Wendy with her Staraptor adorning a Ranger Union jacket and a cage to hold Ice, there were also two Staraptor alongside them. Wendy's expression was one of horror as she and the Staraptor came upon the scene.

"Kellyn…Luana…I'll…I'll help you two out right away! Let's get to the entrance!" Wendy said.

Wendy helped Luana and Kellyn with restraining Ice, who was still unconscious. Luana lifted Kellyn up as the three left the castle and made it to the entrance.

Wendy got Ice into the cage and locked it just as he was regaining consciousness. Wendy then gave her Staraptor the signal to fly to Almia Prison as he took off. Luana gently took Kellyn over to the first Staraptor as she hopped on after him while Wendy got on the second one as the three flew to the Ranger Union.

"Kellyn, you'll be just fine, okay? It'll just be a short trip to the Ranger Union." Luana said as Kellyn smiled.

"T-thanks Luana…you saved me." Kellyn said.

"Oh Kellyn, I'd do anything for you! I'll make sure you get the care you need." Luana said.

A few minutes later, the three Top Rangers arrived at the Ranger Union. The two Staraptor flew to the back of the Ranger Union where the other Staraptor would stay, and the three of them headed inside with Luana carrying Kellyn. Luana brought Kellyn all the way to the medical room on the third floor, with Wendy following after them as Luana placed Kellyn down on the gurney. Wendy and Luana stepped out of the room so the doctor could change off Kellyn's bloody uniform. After the doctor gave Kellyn some medicine and changed Kellyn's clothes, he left and Luana and Wendy reentered and sat down next to Kellyn, who now had a new Ranger uniform on. However, Luana's sickness didn't leave her and she began to tremble once more, though she quickly took out the ore Kellyn was tasked with finding.

"You…you found it! Great, go ahead and take it so you won't tremble anymore!" Kellyn said as Luana shook her head.

"No way, I want to give this to you, otherwise you'll be here for a while making a slow recovery." Luana said.

"But…but your sickness returned even with that medicine you took, once you crush that ore and take it with water, you won't feel sick anymore!" Kellyn said.

"That may be true Kellyn, but you have broken bones. Please take it." Luana said.

"Luana's right, I know how much you care about her, but she's concerned about your safety even more than her own." Wendy said.

"I have an idea, Wendy, can you go and get the doctor we had? I'm thinking we could split the ore once it's crushed and share it but I don't know if it'll have the same impact on us or not." Kellyn said.

"That's a great idea, I'll be right back!" Wendy said as she ran out of the room.

Wendy was able to locate the doctor after a few minutes of searching. After explaining the issue to the doctor, he confirmed that sharing the ore would have the same healing effects as if someone consumed all of the fragments. Upon learning this information, Wendy ran back to the room Kellyn was in and saw Luana covering Kellyn with a blanket as the two turned to her.

"Hi Wendy, you were able to find the doctor?" Kellyn asked.

"I was! The doctor told me that you two are going to be fine even if you split the crushed ore and consume it." Wendy said as she went to the table next to Kellyn's bed and took out a few bottles of water.

"Really? That's amazing! Let's go ahead and crush this ore!" Luana said as she used all her strength to make the ore into pieces as small as grains of rice, which she put in the water bottles.

Kellyn and Luana then drank the water bottles and they felt better within minutes. Kellyn's broken ribs and legs were healed and the cuts he had all over his body soon vanished while Luana's trembling stopped completely. Kellyn then sat up and got off of the bed, feeling much better than before while Luana stood up and hugged Kellyn as she twirled him around. The three Top Rangers then exited the infirmary and headed into the lobby where they sat down and chatted for a while.

"I'm glad the both of you are better, I'll be heading back to the Ranger Base to help Barlow out. Let me know if you guys need anything!" Wendy said.

"We will, thanks Wendy!" Luana said.

Wendy stood up and was about to leave before she whispered into Kellyn's ear.

"Kellyn, make sure you tell Luana you love her. This is the best chance to do it." Wendy whispered as Kellyn turned a deep red.

"Hm? What did you say Wendy?" Luana asked.

"Just some advice, I got to go!" Wendy said before she took off running.

Luana turned to Kellyn and giggled upon seeing his expression. Kellyn looked extremely flustered and his face was still a crimson color, in fact, Luana smoothly put her arm around Kellyn and that nearly made him faint. If steam could have come from Kellyn's ears, then it certainly would have in that moment.

"Tell me Kellyn, what advice did Wendy give you before she left?" Luana asked.

"W-w-well…I'll just say…what I need to say. Luana, I'm in love with you. But I didn't just fall in love with you today, but I've felt this was ever since I really got to know you. I'd…I'd like to take you out on a date…if you're interested that is." Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

"It's about time you confessed your love for me! I've been in love with you for a long time, you bet I'll go on that date!" Luana said as Kellyn's eyes widened.

"R-really? G-great, but, um, when would you want to go on that date anyhow?" Kellyn asked.

"How about right now? Would that be okay with you?" Luana asked.

"Definitely! Let's go to Pueltown, I'll take you to any restaurant you'd like, it's the least I can do to reward you for saving my life!" Kellyn said as the two stood up.

"Pueltown has some great places to eat, I know just the place! Also, you and I are finally together but if I had to do it again, I'd come save your life without hesitation. Just know that you don't owe me anything, all I want is your love and that's something I know you can provide." Luana said as the two exited the Ranger Union.

"Thank you Luana, you know me so well. I'll always treat you the way you deserve and I know you'll do the same with me." Kellyn said as he and Luana walked to Pueltown hand in hand.


End file.
